


You're Everything (A Big Bad Wolf Could Want)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hyena Xander Harris, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only unfamiliar face in the bar was a blond leaning against the far wall, his eyes tracking the patrons and honestly Xander didn’t even need his sense of smell to tell him that the guy was dangerous. It was written in the way he held himself, muscles loose and eyes half closed, completely secure in the knowledge that he was the biggest bad in the room. </p><p>The blond man glanced at him and Xander quickly dropped his gaze but he wasn’t quick enough because a few minutes later the empty chair in front of him was occupied by the vampire he’d been staring at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything (A Big Bad Wolf Could Want)

**Author's Note:**

> For Monster Fest over on ushobwri. The prompt- Vampires.

Xander’s nose twitched as he took another sip of his coke. He was used to the acidic scent that most vampires carried with them but it wasn’t usually this strong unless he’d run into a group of vamps.

Scanning the room, Xander inhaled slowly. It had been easier to hone his ‘skill’ away from Sunnydale without Buffy and the others looking over his shoulder all the time. It was hard enough to think with the hyena’s grumbles, as she observed the world through his eyes, and Buffy’s presence only made the primal more agitated…something that had led to more than a few mistakes on Xander’s part.

The only unfamiliar face in the bar was a blond leaning against the far wall, his eyes tracking the patrons and honestly Xander didn’t even need his sense of smell to tell him that the guy was dangerous. It was written in the way he held himself, muscles loose and eyes half closed, completely secure in the knowledge that he was the biggest bad in the room.

The blond man glanced at him and Xander quickly dropped his gaze but he wasn’t quick enough because a few minutes later the empty chair in front of him was occupied by the vampire he’d been staring at.

“What’s a nummy treat like you doing in a place like this?” the man inquired, tipping his glass to take a long swallow and Xander’s eyes skittered away from the way that the move made the vampire’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Trying to have a good time,” he responded lightly, he had a stake in his backpack but there was something about this vampire that didn’t have him itching to take things outside just yet.

The blond’s lips stretched into a smile, “Can’t be much of a good time if you’re sitting in here with that primal riding your back and not out there causing some mayhem. Real big fan of mayhem,” the vampire noted and Xander’s breath stuttered in his chest before the hyena surged to the fore and he didn’t need the vampire’s cocked brow to tell him that his eyes were probably glowing an eerie green.

“I can smell you too, _vampire_ ,” Xander snarled, the primal’s voice bleeding into his own but the vampire just beamed at him, leaning even closer.

“Not your usual vampire, mate. I’m a Master,” he responded.

Xander snorted at that, “Met a Master before…actually he called himself _the_ Master.”

“That poncy git’s still around?” the blond sighed, rolling his eyes before talking another sip of his drink. “Figured he’d be ash by now.”

“Well he’s ash now, Buffy made sure of that….she’s the new slayer just in case you’re thinking of trying to take over from him and she wouldn’t be too happy about that,” Xander babbled.

“Buffy? Who’d she piss off to get saddled with a name like that?” the vamp snorted before waving Xander off when he opened his mouth to defend Buffy. “Calm down, mate, ain’t got a reason to go after your slayer just yet, already got a couple under my belt and I’m not looking to take over the Master’s old stomping ground either.”

Xander frowned at that “Then what do you want?”

“A little fun, a little fucking, a little fighting…or all three,” the vampire mused, eyes glued to Xander’s face. “And I’m starting to think I know where I could find all of that wrapped into a nice little nummy treat.”

Xander shivered as the hyena purred in the back of his mind, “I’m not stupid enough to just leave here with you, you’d try to kill me the second we’re outside.”

The vampire leaned even closer, “I’d wait until I’d gotten a shag out of you first and I promise you’d like it.”

Xander wasn’t stupid he knew that he should say no, should call Buffy and tell her about this vampire because the hyena knew the blond was a threat, more so than the Master had ever been, but…

“I don’t even know your name,” he pointed out as the hyena purred in the back of his mind because this one might just give them the fight they’d been looking for when they confronted Buffy.

The vampire’s lips curled into a smirk, “Real name’s William but Spike’s the one you should be using tonight when I’ve got you flat on your back.”

Xander honest to God cackled at that, vice rising into a whoop that was more of a hunting call than laughter.

“We’ll see,” he whispered and the light in Spike’s eyes said that he read the challenge loud and clear.

Xander really hoped he’d live up to the hype. He was looking forward to a little fun…they both were.


End file.
